Te quiero y no quiero perderte
by mtigrero2
Summary: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Tomoki a hora entendia perfectamente lo que queria decir, pero para saberlo tuvo que vivirlo. Despues de lo ocurrido en la sinapsis ya se pone a meditar de lo que siente en realidad por Ikaros. ONE-SHOT


**ESTOY DE VACACIONES**

 **Y con otra historia de otro anime, estoy sorprendido de mi mismo estoy siendo variado en las historias bueno no importa, lo que importa aquí es la historia**

 **Para entender la historia lean el manga al menos el final. Está basado después de lo ocurrido en la sinapsis creo que hay un capitulo que lo muestra pero este fic está basado bajo mi criterio,**

 **Te quiero y no quiero perderte**

Tomoki POV

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando la hora de comer, usualmente suelo leer unas de mis revistas pero, este no es el caso. Estaba pensando en una frase muy conocida por todo el mundo. Saben cuál es, no, bueno se las diré

" **Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"**

Es verdad lo que dice esa frase, desafortunadamente yo viví en persona lo que decía, y no es una sensación para nada agradable la verdad, perder a tus amigos ver como se destruía el lugar donde nací, pero ante todo eso la perdí a ella. A Ikaros la perdí ante mis ojos, la vi desaparecer diciendo sus últimas palabras "Te amo… Mi… Maestro…"

Pero gracias a la Ley, pude hacer que todo regresara, que regresaran mis amigos, mi ciudad, mi hogar y ante todo eso nuevamente, la recupere a ella.

Pero parece que no recuerdan lo vivido en la sinapsis, una parte de mi agradecía que no se acordara Ikaros de su confesión, porque no sabría con qué cara verla, pero.. por otro lado me duele que no se acuerde

-POSHF –

Escuche algo caerse abajo haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos, suspire con pesadez, de seguro que eran Nymph y Astraea peleándose por quien sabe qué.

Baje las escaleras a paso lento, fui a la sala, y si estaban peleando asta hundieron la mesa, genial a hora como comemos, después miro eso, Nymph y Astraea se estaban pelean por… no puede ser se estaban peleando por una funda de papas fritas las que suele comerse Nymph, por que se pelean por eso si ya mismo estará la comida

Me dirigi a esas 2 y les quita la funda esa

-Idiota da me eso –Protesto Atraea ya que casi se la quita Nymph

-Tomoki dámelo a mí –Me pidió Nymph con ilusión

Yo suspire cansado –Ya casi esta la comida, no pueden esperar, mmm, no se unos minutos –Le dije molesto

-Peeeroo tengo hambree –Me dijo Astraea mientras se tira al suelo

-Siempre tienes hambre idiota, además ya casi esta la comida, solo espera –Le dije mientras me iba con la funda de papas fritas

-A donde te lo llevas? –Me pregunto Nymph

-Lo voy a guardar –Le dije mientras me encaminaba a la cocina, para guardarla funda esta

Cuando entre estaba Ikaros cocinando olía bastante bien la verdad, también note a Chaos que le pasaba los ingredientes a Ikaros cuando se los pedía, yo sonreí

Chaos noto mi presencia –Hola Oni-chan –Me saludo sonriendome

Y hay fue cuando Ikaros noto mi presencia –Ocurre algo maestro? –me pregunto viéndome sin expresión alguna como siempre

-No nada solo vine a guardar esto –Le dije mostrando la funda de papas fritas, fui al cajón donde Nymph guarda sus dulces y lo guarde

-Ikaros cuanto falta para que este listo la comida? –Pregunte

-Ya casi esta listo maestro, estará en 5 minutos –Me contesto Ikaros sin girarse de la estufa

-Oni-chan ya tienes hambre? –M pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre

-Si, pero si aguanto, las que no aguantan son Nymph y Astraea –Le conteste riendo un poco por lo que dije ella también rio

Y me fui a la sala a esperar la comida, cuando entre la mesa ya se encontraba en perfecto estado, mejor hay me ahorro el trabajo de repararla, Nymph estaba viendo la televisión con aburrimiento y Astraea seguía igual como la deje

La comida ya estaba lista y ya estábamos comiendo no sé porque pero siepre a la hora de comer vienen Sohara, Sempai y Mikako, ya me da igual que hagan lo que quieran comí y fui a dar una vuelta necesito estar un rato solo.

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminado y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue a Ikaros sonreír, ella nunca había sonriendo hasta ese momento, a hora que recuerdo en navidad casi sonreí

Me pregunto si Ikaros volverá a sonreír, se veía muy linda con esa sonrisa aunque fuese una pequeña

Y aquí e viene la pregunta que me hago a mismo desde ayer, ¿la quiero?. Admito que a veces cuando estoy con Ikaros a solas me pongo algo nervioso, y siento algo en el interior será eso a lo que la gente llama mariposas en la barriga.

No lo se la verdad necesito hablar eso con alguien, pero con quien, no se

Sohara, mmm, no presiento que terminaría muy adolorido

Nymph, no, ni ella ni Astraea saben de estos temas

Kazane, mejor no, ella estuvo enamorada de mi y estoy casi seguro que aun lo esta, y decirle este tipo de cosas no crean sea lo mejor

Chaos, No

Mikako, no tendría esas ideas raras y terminaría muy mal

Sempai, mmm, no suena tan mal, el es mas cuerdo de todos nosotros, si ire con el

Y me fui con el sempai, que debería estar en el valle ese que vive

Cuando llegue el estaba andando en su computadora –Hola Tomoki –Me saludo sin despegar su mirada de su computadora

-Eh.. hola sempai –Salude no sabia por dónde empezar la verdad

-Ocurre algo malo?, estuviste raro hoy en el almuerzo –Me dijo tranquilo

-No ocurre nada, solo eh estado pensativo –Le respondo

-Se puede saber en que pensabas? –Me pregunto interesado

-Pues si, de hecho a eso vine hablar con usted sempai –Le contesto no sé si se acuerde de lo de la sinopsis

-Ok, que sucede –Me dijo cerrando la computadora y dándose la vuelta ya que me estaba dando la espalda

-Se acuerda de lo ocurrido en la sinapsis –Pregunto y el asintió me sorprendió un poco pero eso a hora no me importa –Pues vera… -No sabía como explicarle -Cuando Ikaros me estaba llevando a la sinapsis se me confeso –Le dije el abrió un poco los ojos del asombro –Y luego me.. me.. me beso –Dije algo avergonzado el estaba sorprendido –Y luego repetía que me amaba con una linda sonrisa, esa fue la única vez que vi sonreír a Ikaros –Dije lo ultimo se me escapo pero ya no me importa

-Ya veo –Dijo sempai ya mas relajado parece que todo le cayó de sorpresa

-Y yo no se siento lo mismo que ella siente por mi –Dije algo triste algo dentro de mi quería decir si, pero no se por que

-Tomoki –Me llamo –Dime que siente exactamente cuando estas con Ikaros

-Pues… a veces cuando estoy a sola con ella me siento nervioso y siento algo en mi interior –Le dije algo avergonzado pero se que puedo confiar en el

-Ya veo –Dice el –Dime tu crees en eso de mariposas en la barriga

-La verdad, es que al inicio no –le dije –Pero a hora que lo dice ya no estoy tan seguro, hay veces que si siento algo, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que no la quiero volver a perder

Vi al sempai sonreír, que tramaba?, quizás no era tan buena idea venir con el –Maestro –Escuche la… espera un momento… esa era la.. la… la voz de Ikaros

Voltee lentamente la cabeza hacia unos árboles que suelen estar hay, y si hay estaba ella acompañada de Kazane, Sohara y Astraea que al parecer habían estado recogiendo verduras para el huerto de Kazane

Ikaros estaba con un gran sonrojo, Kazane y Sohara estaban sorprendidas pero a la vez estaban triste y Astraea parecía que no entendía nada y solo comía los frutos o verduras, lo que sea que recogiese y se los comía

Pude sentir como me ardía la cara, de seguro que estaba más roja que la de Ikaros

-Valla, valla –Era la voz de la presidenta también estaba aquí? –Es verdad todo lo que dijiste que sientes por Ikaros –Estaba atrás mío pero cuando llego hay

-Yo.. yo… yo… -Estaba que tartamudeaba no sabía que hacer no me esperaba esto

Y vi a Ikaros que comenzaba a sonreír, en serio se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe y comenzó acercárseme, yo estaba estático no sabía que hacer, lo único que alcance a ver que los otros estaban alejando parece que querían dejarnos solos

-M.. mi maestro –Me llamo Ikaros está usando otra vez el "mi"

-S.. si –Fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-E.. es verdad… lo que dijo –Me pregunto la vi a la cara y pude ver que estaba sonrojada, estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez feliz ya que tenia una pequeña sonrisa

-S.. si –Volví a decir lo mismo

Y pude ver como la pequeña sonrisa aumentaba de tamaño, ella estaba realmente feliz nunca la había visto así

No note cuando se me acerco Ikaros y le iba hablar pero fui callado, fui callado por el beso que me acaba de dar, eso suaves labios me hace sentir como si estuviera en el cielo

No se cuanto duro el beso pero nos tuvimos que separar para poder tomar aire, tanto ella como yo estábamos agitados, ese beso fue de lo mejor

-I.. Ikaros –La llame entre jadeos –Ikaros, yo te quiro –Le digo mientras la abrazo –Y no quiero perderte –Cuando termine de decir eso la abrase con mas fuerza

-Yo siempre voy a estar con usted, mi maestro –La escuche decir eso, me esta comenzando a gustar eso de "mi maestro"

Pude escuchar unos aplausos, era de suponerse que no nos dejarían del todo a solas, estaban hay arriba Kazane y Sohara lloraban de felicidad, Astraea tenia una sonrisa tonta y aplaudía podría apostar lo que sea ni sabe porque lo hace, el sempai paro de aplaudir y se acomodó sus lentes y nos dedicó una sonrisa de lado y la presidenta pues aplaudía mientras nos daba una sus sonrisas macabra

No me importa si ellos están o no están presente, lo que me importa es que ella este aquí conmigo, ante ese pensamiento me acerco a la frente de Ikaros y le bese la frente

Ella voltio a verme pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban confusión –Maestro? –Se le olvido el "mi"

-Te falto el "mi" –Le digo mientras le doy otro corto beso

-Si mi maestro –Me dice ella feliz al terminar el beso

A hora que lo pienso la puedo tocar donde yo quiera y nadie me puede reclamar, sin duda va hacer algo divertido, pero de seguro que en unas que otras termino con un de los golpes de Sohara, tendré que ser precavido.

Saben que, mejor pienso en eso después a hora solo quiero disfrutar el momento con Ikaros, ya que no la pienso volver a perder

 **FIN**

 **Hasta aquí el fic se me ocurrió al ver el final del manga ya que del anime no fue como yo me esperaba, pero ya que, la idea es buena, gracias al dicho "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" a era creo, todavía tengo otras 2 historia de otros animes no 3 si contamos en el que se me formando la idea pero está incompleta :v, le reto a que adivinen de que animes trataran las otras 2 historias que tengo en mente**

 **Y con el fic de "el espejo" me acaba de venir una buenísima idea lo malo es que tengo que ver unos que otros capítulo de la serie para no equivocarme lo cual tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero lo bueno es que deje echo unos fics para entretenerlos**

 **Bueno a hora si**

 **CHAO**


End file.
